


In Which Carl Wilson Encounters Someone Uniquely Average

by Top_It_Off



Category: The Beach Boys (Band)
Genre: No Romance, One Shot, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_It_Off/pseuds/Top_It_Off
Summary: Y'all... I not really sure what I wrote here. It's short, it's random, but there just isn't that much Beach Boy fiction out there, so I feel obliged to publish even my worst scraps. Anyways, the summary:Carl Wilson and the band in the late 60s are bored, but one girl in the crowd makes Carl's day. No romantic intentions.
Relationships: carl wilson & stranger





	In Which Carl Wilson Encounters Someone Uniquely Average

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is very vey bare... I guess I'll have to do my part ;) ALSO! The tenses (past and present) kinda switch around a bit, I'm still trying to really learn to write stories, so be nice.

Different day, same songs. The Beach Boys find themselves in the late 60s playing a gig for no more than 200 people inside a hot, stuffy college auditorium. Despite being a part of the great state of California, even their support from the northern part of the state seems to have dried up. Carl harmonizes and rocks as hard as he can to their new hit, Do It Again, but things just seem to be lacking. 

Outside, a young girl runs through the halls of the university building, and upon hearing the commotion from the concert, quietly opens the door and slips through, turning right into the climax “hey nows” of the song. Carl notices this commotion, as it seems to be the only sign of life in the crowd yet. He stares at the mystery girl until she turns and looks back at him. Her chest heaves up and down and her hair all frazzled and Carl, while singing, gives her a look of concern. She only smiles back and takes a seat on the ground. 

Carl is now playing to her, and she eats it up, snapping her fingers and dancing to the beat. Yet after only a few minutes she stands back up and cracks open the door. Carl shoots her a sad, pleading look but she only gives a slight wave before turning and disappearing back into the building.

The rest of the show was as uneventful as the first half, but Carl couldn’t get the mystery girl out of his head. She looked like she was in some sort of trouble, yet she didn’t seem worried. Mike had been rambling on and on about how stupid this school looked and how much better things were back in LA, but Carl wasn’t really listening. He never really listened to Mike anyways. Carl, bored, decided to break off from the group to wander the back lot, maybe help the crew load up their equipment. Yet instead of seeing boxes being loaded up, he found a pair of legs dangling from a random window, shifting back and forth until finally the rest of the girl slipped through the window and onto the ground. 

“Well hello there” Carl chuckled

“Oh? Oh! Hi, how are you doing?” She answered, whipping her hair out of her face and dusting herself off.

“I’m much more interested in asking you. It was nice having you at the show for what, like a minute? And now I find you squeezing through a window. Watcha been up to?” Carl questioned.

“Hey, what I was doing is none of your business” She joked, wagging her finger in his face.

“Well, did you at least enjoy our song?” Carl asked, raising his hands up in defense.

“It was alright, I’ve only heard it on the radio a million times” She confessed

“Well, maybe you should take a listen to some of our other songs, the radio doesn't seem to be so fond of them these days” Carl suggested.

“Oh, y’know I’d love to, but unlike you, I don't have a million in my back pocket, I gotta work a good ol nine to five.” She sarcastically remarked, opening and turning her wallet upside down, only for a few lint balls to fall out.

Picking her lint back up and putting it back in her wallet, she laughed and pulled up a nice yellow dandelion and slid it behind Carl’s ear before he even had a chance to comment on her lint.

“Have fun in the rest of your tour” She smiled as she turned and walked around the building and onto the street, off to live her own life. Carl was hypnotized by this mystery girl, he even forgot to ask her for her name, yet maybe that was for the better. Carl loved his wife Annie more than anything in the world, but this girl was just stuck in his mind. Maybe it was the fact that she was mostly likely ‘average’ in the sense that she worked a job and enjoys listening to the radio. She could truly be anyone in a crowd, but to Carl, her face would remain in his memories as someone quite unique.


End file.
